Luke Dunphy's Birthday Party
Luke Dunphy's Birthday Party took place in the episode "Fizbo". Party Claire wants to give him an "arts and crafts" party in lieu of Thanksgiving dinner. Even Phil thought that was a boring idea, so he has a few ideas on bringing some exotic animals to the party, along with a rock climbing wall. He asks for a bearded dragon, expecting it to breathe fire. Cameron happily lends his karaoke machine, and Mitchell would be even happier if Phil doesn't return it right away...or ever. Cameron inquires about having a clown at the party, and Phil is quite resistant to the idea, Scared in fact. Perhaps because he found a dead clown in the woods once when he was little, according to his mother. But this didn't stop Cameron from breaking out...Fizbo the Clown! Jay was getting Luke a crossbow. Gloria objects, but only on the basis of how accident-prone Luke is. Not like her, who had a machete as a kid. Manny constantly tries to impress a girl Bianca Douglas which is a bit of a challenge. Bianca also found Haley's boyfriend Dylan so cute and tall. Phil is upset with the animal handler because she brought over the PG-13 animals, as far as he was concerned, and he wanted the scarier ones. Cameron insists on being Fizbo to make the party a hit. Unfortunately, Fizbo is scaring the crap out of Phil. Haley was having a problem with the animal trainer, Jungle Tanya. Dylan was fascinated by the animals Jungle Tanya brought to the birthday party, including a long snake. Tanya helps Dylan hold the snake, which of course sets off the jealousy alarm bells with Haley. Her solution was opening the container housing a scorpion to get Tanya in trouble. Right when Mitchell was telling Claire that Fizbo "is a bad-ass," the scorpion makes its appearance and scares the crap out of Fizbo, who runs like a maniac, as do the kids near him. He knocks over the crafts table and gets too close to Phil, who freaks and backs into Jay. The crossbow goes off accidentally and deflates the bouncy castle, and Bianca, the girl Manny was trying to impress, was trapped. In comes Manny on the zip line (that Phil was too dumb to stay away from the whole day), to rescue her...and her balloon animal dog. Manny eventually won Bianca. In the midst of the chaos, Luke broke his arm when he slipped on Claire's comb sheath beads and was taken to the hospital. It was the best birthday he ever had. He loves his cast, since they smell after a few weeks, and he wants everybody to sign it. Claire provides him with a nice cast scratcher: a comb with a leather sheath. And Fizbo brought by a cake, but ended up scaring Phil away, now making everybody know Phil is scared of clowns. Haley was determined to do the same thing again if Animal Girl goes after her man, she's gonna take her down. And so would the scorpion that went into her room... it was there and it scared her. Category:Events